


Dear Mom and Dad

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters Home [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Lieutenant Mackenzie's first letter home.





	Dear Mom and Dad

Dear Mom and Dad,

I hope this letter finds both of you Happy and Healthy! I love and miss both of you very much!

Please know that G-D is continuously watching over me. I am Happy and Healthy except for being so far away from home.

I am glad that you have gotten a chance to meet some of the families of the other crew members. Hopefully you have made new friends and are able to draw some strength and courage from each other.

I hope the news I have to share brings more joy then sorrow.

I am married to a women who is very beautiful both inside and out. My wife and I are hoping to have children one day soon, G-D willing.

Her name is Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. She is the captain of Voyager but she is a scientist first and foremost. She is a source of Joy, strength and courage both emotionally and physically. She is a wonderful woman who makes me very happy. I feel like she is my other half, the one who completes me. I hope you will meet in person very soon. Until then we have enclosed some holo images of the two of us as well as one of her by herself.

I was formally introduced to a Captain Janeway when I reported for duty.

I met “Katie” while a bunch of us played pool on the holodeck. I was the only one to beat her at it.

The first couple of times I asked her out, she turned me down, sighting regulations, which I ignored of course. Even knowing Starfleet regulations about ship board fraternization I just would not take no for an answer and boy am I glad I did not.

I won't go into all of details because I don't have the space. However, to quote one of mamma's favorite movies “Love Came Softly!”

We officially became a couple, about twenty months into our journey and were married five months later. We exchanged vows under a Chuppah and I broke the glass after stepping out from under it. Then we drank a toast to our union with a shared a glass of Blood Wine. I hope in this way I have honored both of you.

It pains me to tell you these things because you were not and most probably will not be there except it my heart.

It has been an interesting journey so far. We have been able to study so many new things, chart news systems, meet new species, try new foods, even design and build a new shuttle craft. Its a explorers and/or doctors and/or engineers and/or scientist dream come true although sometimes I feel I could have lived without it.

As you were told, we have taken advantage of every possibility to shorten our trip and yes have made many friends and enemies along the way. 

Its wonderful to read that no one is making any distinction between the Starfleet and Maqui crews.

We hope to see you very soon!

All My Love,  
Kaelan

**Author's Note:**

> A Chuppah is a Jewish Wedding Canopy.


End file.
